


Aimer votre sourire

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Just a casual drink between 'friends', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Be sure to leave a like and comment if you enjoyed, it let's me know I'm doing good!
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Aimer votre sourire

Elliott Witt was on a mission. He was bored, having been eliminated early from the day’s match due to a mixture of bad luck and even worse timing, and now, fresh out of the shower, he was stalking the halls looking for one particular person. His room was empty, aside from the pudgy orange tabby cat that resided curled up on a blanket, and Elliott continued his search. Stood now, at the foot of the common room, he can see the familiar crop of black hair peaking from over the back of the sofa, and the grin that stretches across his face is one of mischief.  _ Perfect _ . 

“There you are, kid!” He greets, and the sigh Crypto lets out in response is audible.

“What do you want, old man?” The hacker asks, not even bothering to look up from his laptop. Elliott notices that he does switch tabs though, and if that’s not suspicious he doesn’t know what is - but that wasn’t his concern right now. 

“Nothing, nothing. Just wondering how the match went.” Elliott says, nonchalantly as he sits opposite the man, slinging an arm over the back of the seat. Crypto scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Clearly not well enough, since I’m sat here and not out there.” He deadpans, and then he goes back to his laptop, typing away. The guy had only been around for a few months, and he never even gave Elliott the time of day, always opting to keep sentences short and brief, and usually Mirage would be okay with that, but there was just something so  _ interesting _ about the hacker. Something that made Mirage so damn curious, an itch he would scratch, if he could find the way to do so. He never took off his game gear, except for the jump kit, never seemed to be without that creepy little drone, and even more so, never talked to anyone. Well, unless he was spoken to, which really wasn’t often given his hostility. “Still did better than you, though.” Crypto quips, drawing Elliott from his thoughts. 

“What? No way, I got six kills!”

“Seven.” The hacker responds plainly, a smirk curling his lips as he stares at the engineer, and then, once again looks back down to the screen. ‘ _ Conversation over I guess. _ ’ He thinks, and sighs, stretching out on the plush sofa with a groan. His body ached, and he longed for the feeling to disappear so he could do something more interesting, but until then, he would stay where it was comfortable thank you very much. 

The room falls to silence, for a bit, punctuated only by the sound of typing as the hacker worked away on  _ whatever _ he was doing, and then Elliott is speaking up again, and the hacker shoots him an unimpressed glare. 

“So, what is it you do? I mean, you spend all your free time on your computer, whatever it is, it must be import-”

“Mind your own business, Witt, or I won’t hesitate to break your arm for real.” Crypto scowls, slamming the lid of his laptop closed and standing. Before Elliott can salvage the situation, Crypto was gone, disappearing off to his room, and the telltale sign of a manual door lock tells Mirage all he needs to know - Crypto didn’t take kindly to nosy people.

So he changed his plan of attack. Sort of. It had taken a while, but eventually they had been paired up again along with Lifeline, and he figured that was as good a time as any for another round of friendly banter. He just wanted to show the guy he didn’t mean any harm, and maybe learn some of what he was hiding, too. Nothing major, just enough to scratch that itch that had been slowly gnawing away at him for the last few months. 

Lifeline laughs and jokes about ‘old times’, and then Mirage is squeezing past her, to stand next to the man who was busy surveying the map with his hands in his pockets, and he puts on his usual charming smile. 

“Gotta love the view from up here, right?” He asks, and Crypto makes no attempt to show he’d even heard the man. The wind was loud, so that was understandable, and  _ that _ reasoning hurt less than the idea that he was being ignored. He was  _ Mirage _ ,  _ everyone _ loved him, no one could ignore him! “Drop us somewhere good, you'll see how a real pro fights.”

"Why would I need to watch myself fight?" Crypto asks, voice quiet and cocksure, and Mirage huffs. Fine, two could play at that game.

“Fine, call it round two, and this time I’m winning. And don’t even think about stealing my kills, kid bec-“ before he can finish his sentence, Crypto is dropping them, a smirk on his lips. Bastard. They land in Capitol, and the scramble for loot begins.

Crypto already had two kills. He had no idea how, or where the enemies had even come from, but Lifeline had taken out the third, leaving him with nothing. He had only been in the other building, debating whether to drop some of his ammo for a shield battery, and then the fight had started and ended before he even reached them both.

“Thought this was a challenge?” Crypto laughs, and Elliott finds himself stuttering in response. His mind had suddenly gone blank, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Well, blank all except for one thought. ‘ _ I need to hear that sound again. _ ’

Oh no. No, no, no. He panics and squeaks out some lame response, busying himself with a death box to hide the flushing in his cheeks. There was no way he was falling for another legend- And  _ Crypto  _ out of everyone. He’d rather take his chances with Bloodhound, who had politely responded to Elliott’s last attempt of playful flirting with a threat to cut off his most valuable assets. Nope, he was ignoring it. For all he knew, this could have been his body going into shock, because nobody had ever heard Crypto utter such a human sound before, and there was a betting pool between Octane and Bangalore to see if he was secretly a robot or something - because a guy doesn’t have that many robot themed skins by  _ coincidence _ .

“Let’s go this way!” Ajay pings up the snowy slope, and holsters her gun to begin the trek, the hacker followed close behind, and Mirage is thankful for the cold air as it cooled his noticeably too warm face. And then the rest of him. 

“Man, is epicenter cold or  _ what _ ?” He asks, and Crypto shoots him an unimpressed look that just screams ‘ _ duh _ ’ from over his shoulder. Right. They reach the peak of the hill, and Ajay points to the sniper’s nest up in the tower, suggesting they camp there, until she decides that, rummaging through her backpack, she needs more supplies. Crypto is already off up the zip line, mumbling something about ‘a vantage point for his drone’, and Lifeline looks at Mirage expectantly. 

“Uh, I’m full up, you go on ahead.” He responds eventually, shuffling from foot to foot and the woman nods resolutely, turning on her heel with ease and Elliott curses the fact that one of her skins literally has  _ snow cleats _ \- like, that had to be cheating, right? But then he realizes a moment too late that leaves him to bunk with Crypto, the man who seemed all too unenthused by his general existence, and that was a mess he didn’t even want to pick through. But he had no choice, and really, standing out here in the open generally wasn’t the brightest tactic, especially now that dumb drone was staring at him, loudly doing…  _ Whatever it did _ . “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He tells it, and when he looks back, it’s gone. Man, he hated that thing. Mirage takes the zip line up, spotting Crypto squatting in the corner, though he didn’t have his drone interface up, instead, he was staring down the scope of a sniper, a sentinel to be precise, and Elliott feels jealous just for that alone. He hated that gun, and that stupid drone he used, so why was he still so hung up over hearing the man laugh earlier? 

“Still on zero kills?” Crypto asks, and Mirage leans back against the metal of the tower, huffing.

“If I wasn’t, you’d be the first to know.” He responds bitterly, admiring the pattern on his wingman with feigned interest. And then everything is quiet. Mirage watches Crypto as he switches between the scope and the drone, occasionally calling out if there was a squad passing through, but nobody seemed interested in searching epicenter today, apparently. And only having a pistol to himself, he wasn’t much good in a long range fight anyway. Ajay had been quiet on the coms, still nowhere to be seen, and Elliott thinks it might be possible to die from boredom. Now he knew how Octane felt. This match was slow, and they were still inside the ring, which meant even more waiting around. “Oh man, it’s f-fre-free- r-really fuckin’ cold here.” He stutters out, blowing into his cupped hands to try and warm them up, then rubbing them against his arms. Usually the jumpsuit was too warm on Kings Canyon, but the cold wind cut straight through the material here, being so high up. Sitting still really wasn’t a smart move in this area. Mirage looks over at the man beside him, who looks as unbothered as he usually does, all things considered, and that alone was pretty impressive. He looks over, acknowledging he had heard him, but doesn’t answer, focusing back down his scope, and that simply wouldn’t do. Mirage wasn’t sure where this new urge to pester the hacker had come from, but he wasn’t about to let up easily. He wanted to get under his skin. “Hey, kid, give a guy some mercy, huh? You have plenty of room in that huge coat, hook me up?” He asks, and watches with rapt fascination as Crypto’s head shoots up, face red as his eyes search his face.

“Just what are you implying, Witt?” He asks, brows furrowed as if Elliott had just asked him some deep personal question, and he holds up his hands with a lazy smirk.

“I’m a city boy, grew up in Solace, I’m not used to the cold temperatures. Could get sick out here, you know.” He says, matter-of-factly, and he can see the phrase turning cogs in the man’s brain. 

“Then freeze.” He replies, curtly, though Mirage notices his face has gotten no less red, and he decides to push further. 

“Oh come on, afraid of a little physical contact?” He grins, and the glare Crypto sends his way warms him slightly. “I’m your teammate, don’t put me at a disadvantage.”

“Then don’t challenge me to a game you can’t win, Mirage.” He responds bluntly, and Elliott is about to give up and consider becoming a full time popsicle when Crypto tuts, sucking his teeth. “Come here.” He mumbles, and Mirage is sure the temperature is getting to him, because he seriously was not expecting that. 

“W-Wha-“

“Do you want to freeze or not?” Crypto snaps, and his face is almost as pink as their mysteriously absent teammates hair. Elliott shuffles over to the man, unsure of what his aim was, and wondering if this was all a ploy to catch him off guard and do away with him once and for all, when Crypto grabs his bicep, grip firm but surprisingly soft, and he’s moved in front of the man. He lets the sniper perch on the ledge, and opens his coat, wrapping it around Elliott, bringing him in close to his body in the process. And he was  _ warm _ . Mirage is speechless, assaulted by the sudden temperature change and the smell of Crypto’s cologne, and  _ wow _ , that was nice. He’s tempted to ask him what brand he’s wearing, but he knows one wrong move, or word, and Crypto would rescind his hospitality, and possibly throw him off the balcony all together.

"Uh, T-Thank you." Elliott mumbles, face reddening at an embarrassingly fast rate. "You're really warm."

"My home planet was always cold." Crypto shrugs, leaning in even closer and… Resting his chin on Elliott's shoulder? Okay, this had to be some kind of weird dream. "Stay still, Witt. I'm trying to see." He grumbles, voice low and smooth right next to his ear, and Elliott feels like he's losing his mind. Crypto is wrapped around him, looking down the scope as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Your home planet? Where did you-"

"Quiet, I must focus." He huffs, although not entirely angry, Crypto shuffles his weight and focuses down the sighs once more. 

They sit in silence, and in all honesty, Mirage feels comfortably warm with the other around him like this, warm enough that sitting there with nothing to do made him feel sleepy. And then there's a telltale sound of a zip line being used. Mirage jumps out from Crypto's grasp, starling the man who fires off a round into the ground a little ways off, and Elliott focuses his gun on the ledge. 

"Nothin' good down there." Lifeline grumbles, before taking in the sight of the two men looking oddly disgruntled. 

"We thought you were an enemy." Elliott explains weakly, and she doesn't press. 

  
  
  


"Enemy spotted!" Ajay yells down the comms, taking a shot with her alternator towards the area she had pinged and Elliott curses. For the second time that day, an enemy had decided to attack when he was away from the others, looting, and as far as he knew, Crypto was still in drone mode. It was up to him, apparently. 

"On my way!" He reassures her, spinning to run through the open doorway, but before he can process it, a mass is forced against him, and he's thrown off to the side. Bloodhound had tackled him, and now they were on top of him, delivering a swift punch to his face which sent his head to the side with a sickening crack. Man, his nose was going to be sore tomorrow. He scrabbles for purchase, shoving at the hunter's shoulders and eventually managing to pry them off, rolling away to the side where his pistol had fallen. Though apparently not done yet, they lunge towards him, snarling, eyes red and dangerous. A bullet in their skull, however, is the end of that matter. 

"I'm down but still alive." Comes a voice from his radio, and oh, great. He checks the location of the hacker, deciding he could probably make it in time, but then the man starts to ping. Desperately. And that was never a good sign. He breaks out into a dead sprint, barreling into the room, and the sight he sees chills him. Crypto is on the floor, bleeding from a nasty looking head wound, and his eyes actually look  _ afraid _ . And above him stands Caustic, who clearly hasn't noticed him yet, intent on putting that gas canister into a soon to be crater in the hacker's skull. 

"Choke on this you son of a bitch." He growls out, emptying an extended mag of his newly acquired spitfire straight into the man's back. 

And then there's a nearly perched death box smothering Crypto's downed body. Apparently they had lost their third early into the match, and Mirage had never been so grateful. He takes a moment to breathe out a sigh of relief, shaking slightly.

"Yeogi!" Crypto groans, and Mirage steps in to shove the box off of his teammate, cloaking them both as he administers an emergency syringe to his chest.

“Hey, I got you.” He says softly, feeling the man kick out as the adrenaline flooded his system, writhing in pain until the meds kicked in and he stopped shaking. He moves away to give the man some space, still eyeing him cautiously. He still looked pretty shook up. “Here.” He mumbles, digging around in his backpack for a moment until he found what he was looking for and dropped it at the hacker’s feet. A Phoenix kit. 

“I’m not going to take your supplies, Witt.” Crypto looks surprised, and slightly suspicious at the generous offer - like, what, did he expect it to be poisoned? He didn’t even think that was possible.

“Just take the kit, Kid.” He sighs, motioning to the cuts and abrasions on the hacker’s body. “You’re hurt.”

With a grumble of acceptance, Crypto agrees, activating the Phoenix kit, and soon enough he’s fully healed. Mirage stands from where he was kneeled next to the man, and offers him his hand. Crypto eyes it cautiously for a second before accepting the help, his own half cybernetic hand feeling cool in Mirage’s sweaty palm. Elliott is almost in awe of how easily he can lift the hacker to his feet, wondering how he manages to hold his own in fights so well when he’s so light. And then they’re meeting eyes, hands still clung together awkwardly, and Mirage so desperately wants to say something dumb, the words sitting on the tip of his tongue ready to get him in trouble… And then Ajay is calling out through the comms again, desperate for some help. Crypto blinks as if lifted from a daze, letting go of the trickster’s hand like it could burn him, and he turns on his heel to retrieve his teammate, leaving Elliott behind still stuck in thought.

  
  
  


"Hey kid!" Elliott calls out, walking a little faster to meet Crypto down the hallway. And Crypto, as if having realised that walking faster would only cause more problems, stops with a sigh. He looks weary.

"What is it?" He asks, bored eyes focused on Elliott's face. 

"I just wanted to um, thank you back there." Mirage explains, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. He hadn't actually expected Crypto to stop and talk to him, so really, he didn't have a plan for what he was trying to say. He had kind of just hoped that the hacker would ignore his attempt at conversation like usual and they could forget the whole thing had happened. 

"Don't mention it." He responds simply, and turns to move away.

"B-But um, why?" Mirage asks, and he watches as the man moves to face him again, staring with a strange sort of skeptical look in his eyes. "Why did you… Y'know?" 

"Because nobody would believe you if you told them." He answers, and clicks his tongue against his teeth. 

"Right…" Elliott mumbles, only half convinced. "But you did good out there! E-Even if you didn't win this time." He stammers, recalling the look on Crypto's face when he had announced his two kill advantage, mere seconds before they had all been wiped out by a well timed bombardment. Tragic. "That kill with the uh, the sniper-"

"Look, Witt, I'll make this simple. I'm not here to make friends, so just forget whatever it is you're trying to do and-" Two could play at that game, Mirage decides, cutting Crypto off in return.

"But why not?" He asks, taking a step in towards the man who takes a step back in response, eyes flickering to eye the wall behind him as if anticipating an escape. "You don't have to tell me what you're hiding, just give me a chance to prove I mean no harm."

"What's the point?" Crypto snaps back, lip curling back in a snarl, eyes narrowing. "You won't like what you see." 

"But I do. I saw the real you back there, and he sure as hell seemed worth knowing!" He can't help but raise his voice, aware that anyone could walk down this corridor in an attempt to see what was wrong, but he didn't care. He needed to do this, for his own sanity. "Just one chance. Then you can keep ignoring me, if that's what you want." He asks, staring at the man, who seems all too uncomfortable.

"Alright." 

"You- W-Wait, really? Oh, um. Great! I'll freshen up, feel free to swing by later?" He stumbles over his words, genuinely not expecting Crypto to agree. He turns awkwardly on his heel, walking away with a face far too heated for his liking, mumbling about a shower and the need to clean up his place first. He had work to do. He cleans his living room first, taking care of the stray magazines and some snack wrappers he had lying around, and then he moves to his bathroom, stripping from his game gear to step under the hot water, cleaning the dirt and dust from his hair and skin. 

Clean and freshly dressed in a comfortable sweater and a pair of jeans, Elliott waits, checking the time every few minutes until a knock at the door rouses him from his anxious state and he rushes to open it up. Crypto is stood outside, looking down the hall as if debating leaving when he spies him, and the man freezes up. “Hey!” He greets, smiling nervously. “I um… Didn’t think you’d actually show up.” He admits quietly, and Crypto tuts, moving to step into Elliott’s living room. 

“I always keep my promises.”

He feels like ‘ _ even if I don’t want to _ ’ could be quite easily tacked onto the end there, and he watches the man who looks around his space, hesitant to start speaking. 

“Have you eaten yet?” He asks tentatively, watching as the man turns to him, staring intently at him. “I-I was going to cook, so I just thought maybe you’d want some?”

“Sounds good.” Crypto nods, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and - hey, he was wearing different clothes for once. 

“Make yourself comfortable.”

The silence between them stretches awkwardly, and when Elliott turns around from gathering ingredients at the fridge, Crypto is hunched awkwardly on one of the bar stools, looking vastly uncomfortable in his current situation and Elliott makes a conscious decision to redouble his efforts. “So, do I get a name?” He asks casually, beginning to mix up a glaze out of some spices and other things. 

“Hyeon.” He answers after what seems like a lifetime of deliberation, resting his forearms on the countertop to lean in closer.

“Nice. So, Hyeon, you a drinker?” He smiles, finally feeling like he was getting somewhere with the man. But, it was like his mother had always told him, the quickest way to a man’s heart was with good food and a delicately paired alcohol… Or something. 

“Not often.”

“But you’re not opposed?”

“...No.”

“Great! I’ve got an amazing red wine I’ve been meaning to crack open that will go fantastic with this.” He hums happily, clapping his hands together. “You’re… Not allergic to anything, are you?” He pauses, turning to face the hacker and realising he probably should have asked him before he began preparing. Crypto is giving him a strange look, one that disappears the second he notices he’s being stared at, and he shakes his head. “Good, just wanted to make sure.”

The feeling in his chest as he cooks doesn't go away, especially since he can feel Crypto's-  _ Hyeon's _ heated gaze against his back. They chat here and there about the match, and Elliott even receives a small 'congratulations' from the hacker about winning their mini competition. That's when things go quiet, and Elliott decides to pop open the cork on the wine sooner than he probably should have, but hey - he was the host, he made the rules. He pours a generous amount in each glass and gives one to Hyeon, who surprisingly enough, doesn't spend fifteen minutes inspecting it for poison or something before taking a sip with a hum. 

"This is good." He says softly.

"I only buy the best,  _ and _ it'll taste even better with the pork chops I'm making." He grins, holding up a finger as he realises he hadn't started on the side dishes yet. "Hold that thought." He hums, busying himself by cutting and peeling some potatoes.

"How long have you cooked for?" Crypto asks, taking another sip of the drink and Elliott thinks this might just be the key to loosening his tongue because he suddenly seems a lot more talkative.

"My whole life… My mom wanted a girl, to teach how to cook, but she got me instead. I mean, I was eager enough, I've always loved helping about in the kitchen, so…" He talks, smiling as he readies the food, seasoning it before putting it into the preheated oven. "Cooking was just always one of those things I just… Got. You know?" 

"Ya." 

"My brothers never much liked being in the kitchen, so my mom really enjoyed teaching me everything." He explains, "I picked it up quick, even from being little." 

One drink turns into two, refilling their glasses so the conversation can continue and for once, Hyeon beats him to it.

"I don't… Know how to cook." Crypto admits, taking another deep swig of his drink as if to hide the flush that was steadily creeping across his face. ' _ Cute. _ ' Elliott thinks, and takes a step forward. Another thing his mother had always told him, and told him copious amounts of times, too, went along the lines of. 

"Elliott, you're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble one of these days if you don't stop and think before you do things." 

But that had never stopped him, not really, not in the way it probably should have. 

"Well, it's never too late to learn, and Witts are masterful teachers." He grins, taking hold of Hyeon's arm and- hold on, isn't this what got him in trouble in the first place? But this time, Hyeon  _ doesn't _ nearly break his arm, instead opting to simply stiffen up.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" The hacker mumbles shyly, and Elliott laughs.

"Nonsense! I've never had a student fail me yet, and I'll make you a master in no time!" He gently tugs the man from his chair, leading him over to the countertop nearest to the oven. "So, you're going to be making one of my specialties!" Elliott grins, motioning to some mushrooms on the countertop.

"Which is?"

"Chili fried mushrooms. They're simple, don't worry." He reassures the man, pressing a knife into his hand. 

"Okay…" Crypto responds, seemingly unconvinced as he takes a step towards the cutting board. "How should I-?"

"It doesn't really matter, just… Cut them into chunks. Though they'll shrink a little when you cook them."

"Right." Crypto hums, staring down at the fungi thoughtfully. Eventually though, he starts cutting, looking over at Elliott every few strokes to check he's doing okay. Once they were sized accordingly, Elliott nods. 

"Okay, now add just a dash of oil to the pan, turn up the heat and let it sit a moment." 

Obeying Elliott's instructions, Crypto awaits his next command. "And now, add them in, along with some of those chillies, and some salt." 

"How much?" 

"I can't tell you, you feel it with your  _ heart _ ." He winks, pressing a hand to his chest in an over dramatic fashion which makes the hacker roll his eyes. He adds the seasoning, and when he thinks it's enough, Mirage presses a spatula into his hand. 

And then, just like that, the meal is done. They sit down to eat, and Elliott refills their glasses again, promising the wine would taste even better with the pork they were having. He watches with bated breath as Crypto cuts into the meat, gathering some of the mushrooms on his fork too, and then chewing it. 

"This is… Really good." He mumbles, covering his mouth as he speaks, and he looks surprised. "You are a good cook, Elliott."

"Correction, sweetheart, that was all you. See, I told you anyone can cook." He grins softly, looking over at the man sat across from him warmly. Hyeon chokes on his sip of wine, flushing deeply and, yeah, okay maybe mom's advice was accurate… Perhaps he could blame it on a not so drunken slip of the tongue? Crypto, however, says nothing, just continues eating and Elliott can't help but feel a little guilty. He didn't mean to make the guy uncomfortable. They talk a little more, but mostly they just eat, and Elliott downs his glass of wine to give himself the courage to continue after the mess he'd made. Soon enough, though, the meal was finished, and he's left floundering for something to say. "If I had time for some more prep, I could have made dessert." 

"That's alright, I'm pretty full anyway, gomawo, Elliott." He bows his head slightly, smiling, and then his eyes go to the clock. "We have a game tomorrow, I should go." Elliott follows his gaze and- Wow, when did it get that late? 

"I'll walk you back." He says on impulse, because that's what a gentleman did after a date, right? And… Dammit. ' _ Focus, Elliott, this isn't a date. _ ' He scolds himself, standing and beginning to gather the dishes.

"I only live down the hall." Hyeon laughs softly, eyes warm as he stares at Elliott, and he feels his heart flutter because  _ there's that sound again _ . He can't help but smile. 

"That doesn't matter, c'mon." He encourages, setting the dishes in the sink and heading to the door with the hacker behind him. They walk in silence, quietly to make sure they don't disturb anyone else that could be sleeping at this hour, and all too soon, they reach Crypto's dorm. Elliott hesitates, and funnily enough, Hyeon does too, the pair just stood outside the door until one of them speaks up. "I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance… I had fun getting to know you, Hyeon." He says earnestly, looking down at the floor as he scratches at his beard, and Hyeon speaks softly.

"Elliott." He says, making the man look up. He's about to speak, but a warm hand slips around the back of his neck, cybernetic fingers cooler, but still heated. Crypto's lips press to his own, soft and unsure, and he pulls away all too quickly. "Thank you, I had fun, as well." He finishes, and when he recovers from the shock, Elliott takes in the sight of the hacker. He was blushing heavily, eyes nervous as he bit his lip, and then he nods. "Good night." He nods, quickly opening his door, but Elliott catches his wrist before he can leave.

"Maybe we could do this again?" He asks, sheepishly, and Crypto smiles at him one last time.

"I think that could be arranged. Joh-eun kkum."

When he reaches his own room, he leans heavily on the door, smiling like an idiot. It seemed he was right. Hyeon Kim was definitely a man worth knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a like and comment if you enjoyed, it let's me know I'm doing good!


End file.
